EN SU CORAZÓN
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Drabble. Para Itachi y Naruto lo más importante es Sasuke. Por eso... Insinuado SasuNaru...


**EN SU CORAZÓN**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

**Drabble** Para Itachi y Naruto lo más importante es Sasuke. Por eso..._** insinuado**_ **SASUNARU**...

NARUTO no me pertenece…

**EN SU CORAZÓN**

Apenas segundos atrás Itachi y Naruto se encontraron en un bosque, cerca de un río, sólo por casualidad. No obstante sus armas no pueden evitar arremeter contra el otro, es como una ley no escrita.

Un corte atraviesa las marcas en una de las mejillas de Naruto, haciéndole sangrar y alejarse unos pasos de Itachi.

—No tienes razones para matarme, por eso dudas en usar toda tu fuerza—con tono calmo, el Uchiha se dirige al rubio.

— ¡Te equivocas!—responde con tono fiero, común en él.

—Oh... ¿Es así?—su respuesta le fue inesperada.

—También tengo razones para matarte, _porqué aún eres lo único que ve_—termina en susurro y con expresión desolada.

— ¿Lo único...?—le mira fijamente, sabe a quien se refiere.

— ¡Así es! Pero si acabará contigo, nunca me lo perdonaría. Yo...—ejerce mayor presión en su arma mientras su frustración se hace palpable.

—Entiendo—guarda su kunai no hay necesidad de continuar con eso.

—No quieres ser odiado. Naruto-kun quiere algo mucho más difícil de alcanzar "Mientras me conformo con ser odiado, él quiere ser apreciado de forma inherente"—entiende a la perfección que ambos son iguales.

— ¿Eh?—Itachi se coloca a su lado en un segundo, deteniéndose, sin atacar.

—Tú estás bien como eres, es él quien debe abrir sus ojos—sus miradas no se cruzan ni un instante.

—Itachi…—Naruto, no es tonto, sabe perfectamente a que se refiere.

—...—guarda silencio en espera de que el rubio termine su frase.

—…Buena suerte—dice, él sabe en que situación se encuentra cada uno de ellos, conoce parte de las intenciones del otro.

—Juh... Es él quien la necesita...—que gracioso, no puede evitar una sonrisa ante el comentario del rubio, pero realmente no es él quien necesita suerte.

—Quizá, tengas razón...—sonríe débilmente, sabe que Sasuke está atrapado en la oscuridad, aún después de tanto tiempo, por eso esperan que con algo de suerte, él sea más fuerte que esa oscuridad que le rodea.

Motivos existen pero en ese momento es innecesario tener un encuentro. Itachi comienza a alejarse, deteniéndose a unos metros del rubio y sin girarse le habla:

—...Naruto-kun... Lo dejo en tus manos—es todo lo que dice y sigue su marcha.

— ¡...!—se sorprende por la enmienda, pero está feliz de que Itachi confié en él, en que le confié a su querido hermano menor.

—"Porque aunque no te has dado cuenta, tu silueta bloquea mi sombra en su mente..."—hace tiempo se dio cuenta que Naruto era para su hermano alguien muy importante, aun más que él (algo de lo que aún no se percataba el rubio). Definitivamente la persona indicada para estar a su lado cuando él se fuera para siempre, con seguridad, perdiendo la vida en las manos de aquel 'pequeño tonto' que antaño le admiró.

—"Sasuke... Te traeré de regresó..."—Itachi se desvaneció de pronto, pero le había dado aún más fortaleza para encontrar a quien ha ganado un lugar especial en su corazón.

Pronto unas ramas se mueven llamando su atención.

— ¡Naruto!—grita una voz enfurecida.

— ¿Sakura-chan?—no esperaba que fuera a buscarle, y al parecer llevaba ya un rato en ello.

— ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?! ¡Ah…! ¿Qué rayos te hiciste?—pero el enojo por la tardanza queda de lado al percatarse de una herida en la mejilla de su compañero.

— ¡Ah! Sólo tropecé Je je—trata de quitarle importancia al corte, mintiendo y sonriendo.

—Moo Eres tan descuidado. Te curaré—ella cree que no tiene remedio y siempre será un descuidado.

—No—la detiene tomando su mano antes de comenzar la curación.

— ¿Eh?—no lo entiende, "¿por qué?" se pregunta.

—No es necesario ttebayo, Kyubi…—se ha dado cuenta que no debió hacer eso, así que inventa otra excusa.

—Al menos te pondré una tirita—cree que tal vez oculta algo, pero por esa vez lo dejara pasar, así que se limita a colocar aquello.

Naruto sabe que, efectivamente, Kyubi se encargara de aquello, pero quiere esperar a que eso suceda, quiere tener por un poco más una prueba que le diga que lo que le dijo Itachi en realidad pasó.

— "Itachi…"—lleva su vista al basto cielo, sabe que tanto él como Sasuke estarán siempre conectados por este.

.

.

Azul, si, el cielo es azul como los ojos del rubio, pero también como…

—Itachi-sama ¿Sucedió algo? Parece feliz—su compañero Kisame, quien le esperaba sentado en una zona rocosa.

—No digas tonterías. Andando—feliz… si, tal vez lo este. Pero no es algo que admitirá.

—Si—no preguntará más, a pesar de saber que esos labios comúnmente inexpresivos están curvados, realmente no le importa 'qué' logró eso, simplemente él mismo sonreirá de igual forma mientras continúa andando al lado de aquel hombre.

.

.

Tanto Itachi como Naruto saben que, tal vez, sus caminos no volverán a encontrarse. Y que cada uno tiene su forma de actuar pero, a pesar de sus métodos, ambos buscan un lugar en su corazón... el corazón de Sasuke...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
